


Aria's Performance

by mythical_song_wolf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: The very performance Serena lost to during the Master Class. Aria isn't the Queen for nothing, after all.
Kudos: 5





	Aria's Performance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and revised it before posting.

Aria's voice echoes strongly and elegantly across the whole stadium, "Now! For the real show! Delphox!" She gestures to her Delphox.

The Fox Pokemon nods and hold her stick with both hands, focusing her energy into the object. Before releasing a powerful wave of mystical flames all around. Aria commands her Aromatisse to use Fairy Wind on the flames, before it blasts a flurry of pink wind to the fire, causing bits of the flames to scatter.

The flames, scattered but still intact, are coloured with a faint pink hue among the reds and oranges. Aromatisse uses Thunderbolt and then Dazzling Gleam, combined with Vivillon’s Hidden Power causes the room to flash with pink and yellow before a it starts to rain snowflakes. One the dazzling light and awe has faded, the flames all circle tightly around Aria and her Pokemon.

With a snap of her fingers and a glance to her Delphox, the pink flames dash to various parts of the arena. Stomping her feet to the beat of the music, with Delphox’s stick in hand, she brings all the flames to connect into a fire whip that she waves around as her Vivillon loops up and around it while using Quiver Dance to rain sparkles over the audience.

Aromatisse summons a weak Dazzling Gleam to tint the stage pink as Aria whips the fire around the arena in one round. Aria raises her free hand to let Vivillon land on her wrist, which gives Delphox the signal to lift up the flames in the center before letting them down to spin around the team.

Aria flies around with her Vivillon on her back, using Quiver Dance still to leave sparkling trails, while her trainer carries Aromatisse, who’s using Fairy Wind to leave sparkling pink trail.

Aria looks to her Delphox, "Now, Psychic, Gust, and Fairy Wind my lovelies!"

As told, her Pokemon use their attacks. The Gust and Fairy Wind combo blasts away the flames, as Psychic lifts Aria, Aromatisse and Delphox in the air. With Vivillon letting go of her trainer to fly solo.

Aria points with an open palm to the ground now below her, "Flamethrower!"

Delphox does as so, and uses Flamethrower in the direction her trainer's hand is pointing to. Soon, there is a ring of fire around them. Aria's hand rise up, commanding the flames to rise further and they do as such, rising to surround them.

"Spin!" The flames follow her command once more, as Aria and her Pokemon circle the run, her hand grazing the flames, the tips of her fingers peeking through the wall but not getting burnt.

A combination of Psybeam, Hidden Power Ice, Thunderbolt and Fairy Wind is launched from within. Changing the fire whirl to a pallet of colours. From purple, to baby blue, yellow, and one again pink.

Aria lands and requests her Delphox's stick, who hands it to her before making the fire around them stronger and bigger, Vivillon keeps the flame together while also giving it its many hues with Aromatisse’s aid.

Aria runs around the edge of the ring of fire once more, the stick gathering all the flames together. She then leaps back to her Pokemon, raising the flames over her, as the skylight opens to let the fire be shown in full view. The sunset's colours adding more beauty to the flames, their holder, and her Pokemon. The flame spazzes and wavers, taking on a few shapes before finally settling on a burning heart.

Aria holds her hand up straight and high, the flaming heart shining an array of colours, "This is the heart that burns with the passion for performing! The heart that beats to make all of you smile! The heart that burns for the love of this region! My Pokemon and my home! Kalos! The heart my Pokemon and I share! It burns ever brighter with every smile we make!"

The crowd goes wild, even Ash and the group cheer for them. Even Grace is cheering. Serena sees this, and knows she lost. But now she knows what she’s missing.


End file.
